The Gatering
by gumgumJonny
Summary: what happens when a rubber boy, a cheif, a theif, a lair, and a swordsman meet the fith and final member of there pirate crew they can start there adventure to the grand line.


One Piece 

The Gathering 

By: Jonathan Sotello

The trip to the grand line is growing ever closer and Namy and Zoro are growing worried that there crew of pirates is not ready now that they have sanji the cook, Namy the navigator, Zoro the swordsman, and Usop the sniper, luffy thinks that they need a musician but his three crew members think a medic or a magician would be good but they will soon meet the fifth member of the rubber boys team.

Chapter 1: Fifth member, the boy who knew ninjitsu

Ok now we can go to the grand line and get the One Piece left by Gold Rodgers, yelped Luffy with an excited joyful voice. Hey hey now slow down there luffy you just need to take it easy and relax replied Zoro in a cool and calm voice, if you don't start to relax you are gonna have a heart attack and than you will never become the king of pirates. Namy please try this I made this for you its my new recipe I call it lovers Alamo, sweetly said Sanji as he interrupted luffy and Zoro's conversation he than pulled out his chocolate truffle with strawberry on the side. Umm it looks so delicious squeaked Namy as she liked her lips and her mouth began to water at the site of the meal that Sanji had prepared for her she knew that Sanji had feelings for her and she also knew that she wants Sanji but she could not admit it. Wow Namy will you really eat it, Sanji said in a happy way, I worked so hard to master this cuisine and now I know that it was all worth it if you will eat this. Namy felt so touched in her heart because as Sanji said this he began to tear up and this made her feel for him even more than she already did, Wow this is so good Sanji I am so impressed this is like grade A. Thanks Namy san I am happy that you like it replied Sanji. Woooo screamed luffy breaking the moment Sanji and Namy were having, Look at that ship over there It says " Pirates welcome need equipment we got it come in and socialize too" it's a pirates bar said Usop who had just woken up. 

This is going to be so cool luffy said in the most annoying way you can imagine, cool cool cool repeated luffy as he continually jumped up and down on the deck of the ship. Can you calm down you crazy basterd yelled Zorro, I mean Jesus all you ever do is get exited and start to jump around like a crazy monkey or rabbit. Wow Zoro and luffy really fight a lot and as Namy said this Zoro slapped luffy in the head and as instinct from luffy he bit Zoro on the ear. 

Whoosh , a speedy needle looking object struck right above Zorro and luffy s heads. So these are the famous pirates who I have heard so much about, said a voice which was so arrogant it made buggy sound like nothing. Who are you come out where we can see you, said namy shakely, I am not joking you are a fucking coward come out now. Ok ok you win honey, the shadowed man said he slowly came out of the shadows, He was tall and handsome he was also built and had a smile which could dive someone to love instantly, he had brown hair and big hazel eyes he wore a ninja outfit and had shidokens all down his sides. My name is Dom and I want to go with you.

Why should we bring you, said Usop in a prick ass way, Because I am not going to take no for an answer you long nosed shit head. What screamed Usop as he pulled out his slingshot to shoot Dom but before he could do that Dom had already done a ninjitsu and was behind him. Tell me how you like this ass wad said Usop as he shot the explosive ball at Dom, No way long nose I am way too fast to let a rookie like you hit me and as Dom said this he had Usop by the throat with a katana. Stop yelled luffy as he laughed at what was going on between Usop and Dom, I will take you with us but you need to tell me what your goal is. 

I want to become the number one mercenary in the world and to avenge the death of my sister and best friend and I will not allow anyone to stand in my way. Also I know that if I go with you I will meet the man who took there lives. Ok Dom lets go to the grand line and kick some ass.


End file.
